


A first date

by screamingsting



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, M/M, anniversary gift, wally has secrets, wally is new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Happy 13th baby! Love you! (Inspired by a conversation with Nuclear)
Relationships: Wally Franks/Norman Polk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A first date

So, here he was, this timid and shy boy, standing outside the studio with a large cigar waving in in front of his face. His nose scrunched up in disgust, he’d never smoked in his life and he wasn’t about to change that. But at the same time, this was Norman, offering him a smoke! Wally hesitated and grabbed the cigar out of his friends hand and stared at it for a while, unsure of what to do now.

“You never smoke before kid?” Norman chuckled

“N-no! I have! Just uh.... ok no I haven’t...”

Norman chuckled again and took a puff from his own, “Just do what I do kid and you’ll be fine.”

So Wally did, and he coughed, prompting a hearty laugh from his companion. His glare did not go unnoticed.

“So then what’s your deal huh?” Norman asked

“My what??”

“Your deal! Got a thing for the boss?”

Wally squeaked in surprise, looking over at his taller coworker with wide eyes. “No!? I’m not- that’s ridiculous!”

Norman raises an eyebrow, “Mhm.”

“I’m serious! I’m not!”

“He’s not that bad of a lay either.”

“NORMAN!?”

He laughed.

“Oh my lord....” Wally put a hand to his head, “You...? And Sammy...?”

Norman shrugged, “Suppose, just for fun an all.”

“Ah geez...”

“What about you huh kid? You with anyone?”

Wally shook his head, “Nah... I was hopin I would be but uh... didn’t work out.”

The Projectionist nodded, “Well your a cute kid, you'll snatch some lucky fella up before you know it.”

He looked away hiding his blush, trying to ignore the remark, “O-oh I’m not-“

“Hey now here’s an idea! It’s about to be clock out time so why don’t I treat ya to some lunch since ya took the time to talk with me?”

That did sound nice... he nodded, “Sure!”

Norman flashed him a grin, “Come on then I know just the place! Oh don’t forget ya things.”

At that Wally looked uncertain but went along with it, “I just have ma keys an ma wallet, don’t need much else other then a broom!”

He didn’t need to know.

Norman looked unconvinced but nodded, “Well then what are we waitin for? Let’s get movin!”

Wally couldn’t help but grin up at the southerner, something about this happier and friendlier side of him made the kid feel safer. He followed him closely to a small diner just a few blocks down the road, it was small and quaint and just how Wally liked it. The two entered and sat down at a two person table by one of the large wall sized windows, another spot that was a favorite to Wally. He wondered how Norman could have picked up on these things while watching him work, he did “see everything” after all.

“Soo.... you and Sammy...? Ya two like... yaknow a thing?” Wally dared to ask, “Not that I mind or nothing I fully support ya!!”

Norman laughed softly, making the younger of the twos stomach flip, “God no... I can only handle his uptightness for a hour or two.”

“I think you’d be a good couple.” Wally smiles optimistically

“Kid, no way, we may be good together in one way but as a couple? One of us would kill each other in a week.” Norman snorted, “Enough about me, ya said you have your eyes on someone didn’t ya?”

He nodded, glancing at the table, “I did... but uh... heh well... saw her and Joey together and that kinda broke my heart.”

Norman nodded, watching his movements.

“What’s it like being gay?”

The projectionist laughed, “Straight to that are we? It ain’t nothing less then how it is liking a gal.”

“Your so open about it... aren’t ya worried?”

“Nah kid, see I don’t care what others think, what’s my business is mine. All I want is a cute guy like you to take care of.”

Wally’s face lit up, “I am not cute!”

Norman chuckled, “Wallace ya are. Hell I’d date ya if you were gay.”

“Y-you would?”

He nodded.

“I don’t know what I am...” Wally muttered

Norman hummed thoughtfully, “Your young, you’ll figure it out kid.”

Wally was quiet for a moment, frowning slightly.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Well... uh... maybe you could help me figure it out...?”

Norman blinked and raised an eyebrow, “You sure bout that thought Wally?”

“Yeah... I mean I’ve neva been with no one before, just the one crush, so I can’t know what I am till I try right?”

He smiled softly, “Sure kid, now eat ya lunch and I’ll take ya back to mine.”


End file.
